


A Pretty Plaything

by Tatzelworm



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, But it’s actually, Choking, Cock Rings, Dacryphilia, Edging, Ice Play, Implied Consent, Light Dom/sub, Lip Rings are hot, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Ownership, POV Second Person, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rope Bondage, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Hwang Hyunjin, Teasing, Temperature Play, The Author Regrets Everything, author doesn’t write much, author is a trans mess, author is skipping chemistry for this, author is sorry, degradation but like not, how did I forget to tag bondage, kind of soft??, probably typos, there’s lube eventually, these tags are wildly out of order, this was self-indulgent, top reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatzelworm/pseuds/Tatzelworm
Summary: Just Hyunjin being a lovely slut for you.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Pretty Plaything

It was a normal evening for the two of you. Hyunjin breathing softly as he feels your rope dragging on his skin. A normal evening.

You’ve stripped him naked, minus his lip ring, it’s fun to bite at. His eyes are closed as you tie his arms and torso, enjoying the feeling of slowly losing control. You tug a little too hard occasionally just to hear his sharp gasps. You move down calmly and slowly, having him lay down onto the bed as you begin on his legs. Hyunjin’s long hair spreads out under him and he sighs softly. The room is quiet, relaxed. Once you’ve finished the last knot you sit back between his legs. You’ve got them in a frogtie, his arms securely behind his back, and a little diamond frames his belly button. Hyunjin looks at peace with his head thrown back against the sheets, relinquishing full power over to you. His slender body is long and toned but his muscles remain lax, a perfect picture of submission. Yours. You lean over him and kiss him sweetly, it’s going to get rough tonight. Making your way to his jaw and then to his neck. His breathing quickens as you begin marking his pretty skin. Kissing and nibbling down to his collarbone, his sweet spot. Quickly, you bite down hard and he moans lowly. You sit up to admire your plaything. He is yours, and now everyone will know.

You begin to move away. As you get off the bed to fetch a surprise for him, he starts whining through his teeth, doe eyes following you. He doesn’t like it when you go too far, when he’s so helpless. Grabbing a long, silk scarf, you walk calmly but swiftly back to his side and his eyes close in preparation. Surprising him, you lift his head by his hair to tie the scarf around his throat rather than his eyes, leaving a long piece of it for pulling. You want to be able to see his face clearly later, besides, his pretty, claimed neck deserves a little choking.

The feeling of the tight silk and rope, the feeling of helplessness already has Hyunjin getting hard. He whines breathily and tries to move as he’s getting impatient. You forcefully hold him down and he whines louder at that. You lean down and quickly lick his lip ring. His eyes flutter a bit. You begin to kiss him properly for a while, breaking for breaths every few seconds. The hot noises of smacking make you a little impatient. He yelps into your mouth when you bite at his lip ring a little too hard and you take the opportunity to slip your tongue in, tasting him. He moans as you suck on his tongue and bite his lip again, not as hard this time. Things begin to get a little hotter when you grab and pull at his long hair. He moans MUCH louder at that, he’s always been a little pain whore. You pull back for a second to tell him that, and he shivers at your voice, nodding weakly. As you continue to make out, your other hand slowly traces down his side, going over the rope until you’re rubbing and kneading his thigh.

You release his hair and pinch his cheek once as you break the kiss and sit up. Hyunjin is flushed and breathing heavier, his lips cutely swollen to a pretty red. With your free hand you start softly tracing down his chest, your other hand still rubbing at his thigh teasingly. You pinch his nipples a bit. And then again, harder. He’s wiggling as you slowly start giving him the stimulation he craves. After a little, you continue downward, stopping again to trace his abs. He’s a dancer, so his stomach is flat and toned rather than overly muscular. He giggles a bit as your feathery touches tickle him. Smiling softly at that, you continue down his V line. Hyunjin’s giggling abruptly stops as he feels you get even lower. You draw your hand close and then quickly away to grab his other thigh. This has him bucking a little, becoming more desperate. Not yet, though. You spend a few minutes massaging his pretty thighs as you admire him beneath you. His chest rising and falling, his arms and legs flexing under the rope as they grow a little tired. A pretty sheen of sweat covering his teased body.

It’s time for a little bit of fun. You get off the bed once again, grabbing the scarf this time and pulling it taught as you walk away. Hyunjin chokes a little and whines high for you. Grabbing what you need, you return, pulling one more time before setting the silk back down. Curious what you have planned, he tries to sit up but the cold sensation on his nipple has him throwing his head right back down. Ice. He shivers, quiet sounds escaping him as you tease him with the ice cube. Circling his nipples, tracing his abs, down his v like before, but never touching where he’s most sensitive. He’s moaning softly at each touch, eyes screwed shut as you torture him softly. Once the cube is fully melted against his skin, you lean down to suck and lick the water away, warming him up. He’s wiggling again as your tongue is simultaneously too much and not enough. 

Once you’re satisfied, (and maybe you’ve left another pretty bruise) you begin kissing down approaching his cock once again. You’ve been teasing Hyunjin for a while now, it’s time to wreck him a bit. Once you’ve made your way down, you tilt your head up to meet his eyes. He’s whining desperately for you to touch him. He’s been such a good slut for you so far. Without breaking eye contact, you slowly lick a stripe up the side of his length. His eyes snap shut and he arches his back, moaning, wanting more. You stop quickly and slap his thigh, telling him to watch you. You want to see him fall apart. He opens his eyes, so you continue, giving a small kiss to his tip before taking him all the way in one go. He moans loudly, finally feeling the pleasure he’s craved, and his hips try to buck. You hold him down firmly, and suck hard as you pull up, back to the tip. His precum tastes salty, and surprisingly sweet. Swirling your tongue around his tip to taste him some more. He’s breathless, eyelids half lidded, making so many noises with his beautiful voice. You go back down again, dick hitting the back of your throat in that satisfying way. As you get into a rhythm, Hyunjin moans louder, beginning to edge towards release. His whole body trembles a little as he gets close. Being the good boy that he is, he tells you he’s about to cum, and you quickly pull off, grabbing the base tight to make sure he doesn’t cum. You reach around to grab something else you’ve been waiting to use: cock ring. 

Before he can even protest you’ve snapped it on and taken him down your throat again. It feels good at first, but he’s quickly struggling against his ropes as the overstimulation gets to him. His legs shaking as he tries to escape the feeling. He’s completely helpless as you continue to suck, hard. He starts approaching climax again, only for it to be ruined by the ring. He cries out loud, orgasm painfully stopped. You glance up, still going, and you choke a bit on his cock when you see his face. His eyes are glazed over in pleasure and pain, tears building up. His whole face is red and his hair is sticking to his forehead with sweat, a cute piece stuck in his mouth. He’s so fucked out already, but the night is young. There’s so much time left to play.

You pull off and sit up before reaching to cup his face. He winces as your hips accidentally brush for a moment. You go to kiss him, his mouth hot and wet and he kisses back with equal force. He may look fucked out, but he’s still got energy in him. A good bitch for you. You break the kiss and replace your lips with 2 of your fingers, commanding him to suck. He eagerly complies wanting to please you. His tongue is a little uncoordinated as he hurries to wet the digits, looking up at you pleadingly. Hyunjin really wants you to fuck him tonight.

He whines airy and desperate, looking at you with big eyes when you finally remove your fingers. He wants to feel you, but he likes having his slutty mouth full. You bring your fingers down to his hole and circle it teasingly before pressing one in carefully. Hyunjin seems relaxed, so you go ahead and add another. He takes in a quick breath and turns his head to bury his cheek in the sheets as you feel around inside of him. Pushing against his walls and scissoring him open. He whines higher when you find his prostate, and you add a third finger. You tease a few more sounds out of him before pulling out and getting off the bed. 

He’s confused when you do this and vocalizes it in a pretty little questioning whine. He’s been tied up in this position for so long now, so you decide to remove the ropes. Hyunjin gasps a bit when he feels the friction against his skin as you pull it loose. The red marks they’ve left all over him, especially around his thighs and wrists where he fought the most almost make you moan. So fucking pretty. He reaches towards you begging gently. This whole time he hasn’t been able to cum and it’s hurting. You grab the scarf and use it to pull him close. He jumps a bit and suddenly you’re kissing again, but you pull away fast. You’re both impatient at this point.

You fumble to put on the strap on fast and lube it up as he waits sitting on the bed. It’s then that you come up with a good idea: he’s going to ride you. You quickly get back into the bed and lay down. You help Hyunjin straddle you. He’s tall but he’s so shy and needy. You help him align himself before he carefully sits down. 

The moans he lets out as finally feels you stretching him open are pure sin. He sits for a second before his worn out legs struggle to pick himself back up all the way. His tired muscles shaking and his little noises sound so weak as he struggles, you want to fuck more out of him. Before he can even try to let himself down again, you grab the silk scarf, fuck up into him and pull. His cry is immediately interrupted by his choking and his eyes water again. That’s the tipping point for you. You flip him over with full force, grab his neck with your own hand, squeeze, and fuck him as hard as you can. 

As his moans get caught beneath your hand you feel him swallow and choke. The tears begin to build up in his eyes as you keep thrusting. 

“My good slut,” and he’s lost it. The tears start falling as you release his bruised neck. He’s trembling with pleasure, approaching his climax again. You tell him to hold it and remove his cock ring. He cries harder as he struggles not to cum. You lean down, not breaking pace, and begin biting and sucking at his already bruised collar bone. Yours. Hyunjin starts scratching down your back. It hurts in the most magnificent way. He’s full on shaking, it hurts so much to hold himself together. You bring your mouth to his ear and tell him that he’s been so good. Your perfect sub. And finally,

“You can cum baby, cum for me.” Right as he starts to let go, you bite down hard into his shoulder and he yells as he finally cums. The best little pain whore. You fuck him all the way through it until his legs stop shaking and you hear him sigh.

You pull out carefully while kissing under his eyes, repeating under your breath how he’s been so good, how he looks so so pretty. You get up off of him carefully as you see him relax and grab a towel to clean the both of you off and some water. It’s late, you can shower tomorrow. Right now you just want to cuddle. By the time the both of you are semi clean and hydrated, Hyunjin has fallen asleep. You try not to wake him when you climb into bed but he opens his eyes at the shuffling. He drowsily leans in to kiss you before you both scoot close. Hyunjin is back asleep almost immediately. Quietly saying, “I love you,” you close your eyes, falling asleep softly while playing with his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I posted this.
> 
> Edit: I kind of forgot people might see this um  
> To the roughly 5 people who saw, thank you for reading.


End file.
